The purpose of this research is to study how integrins initiate and transmit signals governing the processes of growth and development. Specifically, to determine the signaling pathways and requirements for integrin mediated activation of MAP kinase. Activating and inhibiting mutants of signaling molecules, such as Ras, Rho and FAK will be introduced and expressed in cells. This will be followed by quantitative measurements of MAP kinase activity, to determine the effects and requirements of these signaling molecules. These results will be confirmed through the inhibition or activation of the endogenous signaling proteins (i.e., C3 endotoxin and Ibc to inhibit or activate endogenous Rho respectively), followed by MAP kinase assays. MAP kinase is an important signaling molecule and represents a point of convergence between growth factors and integrins in signal transduction. Integrin signaling events are important in cellular growth, development and motility. The elucidation of these processes will have applications towards understanding oncogenesis and wound healing as well as the potential development of cures and specific beneficial drugs.